Broken
by Harkly
Summary: What is the price of treading the line of good and evil? Senna's POV. Dark, dreary, new and improved!


Senna scanned the charred remains of the land that she had once 

called… no, it hadn't been home. Neither this place nor Everworld had ever 

truly been home, so they certainly weren't now.

She remembered the war, of course. She couldn't forget that. She 

hadn't done any actual fighting. Senna had simply stayed locked in Loki's 

tower, and had watched from the narrow balcony.

Much like what she was doing now…

From this tower she had watched them die. They had fought for 

Earth, and of course they had failed. It was almost comical, the forces of 

Earth joined up against the unnatural forces of gods, goddesses, 

enchantment, and witchcraft. And yet, they defended their homeland 

to the death.

David hadn't been killed in the battle. He had been shot down 

with an arrow when he tried to free her, a desperate and stupid attempt 

to storm a castle that had once belonged to Medieval England, before 

Loki took it. He had died because of her.

She felt no pity.

_And why should she_,Senna said to herself. After all, it was 

his duty as her champion. He had been a good champion, but he had 

failed in the end. Loki had used her as a gateway and all had been lost. 

It wasn't her fault as much as it was his. She looked out for herself, if 

she needed to use others, so be it.

Oh, she knew that others might have thought that cruel. 

They were probably right. She was beyond caring. Nothing is 

clear-cut in that broken line between evil and good.

__

And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow

Loki, as good looking and destructive as ever, walked in the roomed 

with a look amusement on his face.

"So Witch, you have done your part, and I have done mine, eh?"

Senna avoided his eyes, "And now that both parts are complete, 

what is to become of me?" She kept her face devoid of emotion.

"You outran me for a long time, you can't be that dense. I'm sure 

you can figure it out for yourself." He sneered.

Senna faced him, "I'm no longer any use to you. I think you will kill me."

Loki laughed then, a laugh that might have scared away the bravest of 

knights. But Senna wasn't intimidated; she knew that side of the line. She had 

laughed that way to.

"Very clever, Witch. But I'm afraid that will have to way another time. 

I still have some business to attend to. Don't worry, it won't be long." He turned 

to leave. "Oh yes," He called over his shoulder, "I wouldn't try any glamour spells 

if I were you, I should warn you that I can see through any shape you try to take on."

With that, he left.

***

Senna clutched the bar of the balcony, her knuckles white with that effort.

She knew that they, Christopher, Jalil, David, and April- especially April, 

had thought that Senna couldn't feel deep fear. She was too devoid of emotion to 

feel much of anything. They had been wrong.

Senna feared dying. Maybe it was because she was so used to being in 

charge of situations… and people. Of course, compared to most of Everworld's 

population, Senna's powers were really minute. However, in the 'Real World', 

and with Everworld humans, she was always able to control, to manipulate. 

She liked it that way.

Yet nothing can authorize death. It can do whatever it wants and 

there's precious little you can do about it.

She was so frightened that she could hardly breath.

She was going to die and it would not be pleasant. Despite Loki's 

good humors she knew he didn't like how the war had worked out. Oh sure, 

he had won. However the resources of the land were dried up. Earth was as 

useful as a bowling pin is in a tennis match, and it would take centuries for 

the world to return to its natural state. Loki would take it out on her, the one 

who and made it all possible. Senna's death would be slow and painful.

Unless she took it into her own hands.

Unless she manipulated death in the one way she knew how.

By causing it.

Senna threw herself off the balcony.

__

I am reaching, but I fall

It was a surprisingly long fall. Senna focused on the sky. It was 

as scorched and vacant as the ground below.

__

And the stars are black and cold

She was killing herself. All that the others had done to keep her 

from harms way (whether for her or for what she stood for, a way home), 

it had all gone to waste.

And, even as she hit the ground with a sickening neck-cracking 

jolt, she felt no guilt. 

No guilt at all.

__

As I stare into the void

Of a world that cannot hold

I'll escape now from the world

There is nowhere I can turn

There is no way to go on....

Senna was wrong, the sky was not vacant, only covered with 

clouds. After a few moments they cleared and a full moon shown down 

upon Senna's body.

In her death, Senna's hard shell fell from her face. The look of 

manipulation, of fear, of pride, of anger vanished, leaving her face pure. 

The moonlight played upon her skin, making her look soft and pretty.

The Witch left Senna; leaving only a young girl, alone in the 

moonlight.

"And of the Witch? In the life of a Witch, there is no _after_, 

in the _ever after_ of a Witch, there is no _happily_; in the story 

of a Witch, there is no afterword. Of that part that is beyond 

the life story, beyond the story of the life, there is -alas, or 

perhaps thank mercy- no telling. She was dead, dead and 

gone, and all that was left of her was the carapace of her 

reputation for malice."

-From Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, Part 5, page 406

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Re-reads story:: Well that's it, I've finally gone off the deep end. But I'm sure you knew that already…

The song is from Les Mis. Noticing a pattern here?

This is dedicated to the book Mice and Men: one of the saddest books I've ever read and inspiration for the last two paragraphs. It is also dedicated to Gregory Maguire author of two of the best books I've ever read, one of which is quoted above (Warning, his books contain mature subject matter).

[illah44@aol.com][1] -This is an e-mail. This is the Internet. You know what to do.

Oh, and by the way, this is…

****

My Disclaimer

__

I do not own these characters

They don't belong to me.

So why I am using them 

You mightn't be able to see.

Well, I am also broke, 

So pretty please: Don't Sue!

But I have this urge to write fanfiction 

::shrug:: 

So what can ya do?

   [1]: mailto:illah44@aol.com



End file.
